The Bigger The Better
by llamanated
Summary: Prince!Kurt is a sizequeen. Soldier!Blaine is all too happy to serve his prince, who is pleasantly surprised upon discovering that what Blaine lacks in stature, he more than makes up for in other places.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Masturbation, Fisting, Age Dif that I'm not actually going to address, Size kink obviousballs, Anal, getting walked in on (is that even a warning idk), uh Blaine is kinda sorta but not really Kurt's teacher. That's it I think. :P**

* * *

Kurt cried out when he hit his prostate spot on and writhed harder on the four fingers he had stuffed up his ass. His rim was stretched wide around the digits and he felt so unbelievably full, like he couldn't possibly take any more. But yet, it didn't feel like _enough_. It wouldn't be enough until he was stretched well past his limit and then some. An unfortunately unachievable endeavor when he was on his own. He'd tried and failed.

With his free hand, he reached for the bottle of lube, popped the cap open and squeezed some out into his palm. He warmed it up a little before he wrapped his hand around his hard cock and started stroking up and down, matching the pace of the fingers in his ass. He was already close to coming, had been for some time now, but he didn't want it to end yet. He wanted _more_.

He reluctantly slipped his fingers out and let his rigid cock go again, then coated all of his fingers with a generous amount of lube and trailed them down behind his balls, rubbing along his perineum, until he reached his gaping hole. The lube was cold against his overheated skin and he tensed a bit. But soon the sensation turned pleasurable once more and he began to insert his fingers again, one at a time until he was up to four again. The anticipation he felt when he scissored his fingers, the prospect of getting even more up there, made him tingle all over and he, without any hesitation left, pushed his thumb in alongside the other fingers, filling his hole more than he had ever dared to before.

_God_, he couldn't believe he had five fingers up his own ass. And if he could just reposition himself, just slightly so it's not as crammed down there between his spread legs, maybe he'd even be able to push his whole hand inside like he'd so often imagined doing, just—

With a high, breathy whine, he tensed his stomach muscles, spread his legs even wider and pushed his hips up and then he pressed, pressed, pressed and just a little more and then...— Oh. My. God. Holy fucking shit. Kurt sobbed out in a mix of pain and pleasure as the thickest part of his hand popped in, his muscles stretching impossibly wide and then clenching around his hand and the beginning of his wrist and he just couldn't stop moaning, loudly. He was so embarrassingly loud in fact that he was sure that someone would soon come barging into his chamber, thinking he was being murdered or something. If only they knew what he was getting up to.

He started thrusting his hand in and out of his body, easily reaching his prostate now, and cupped his balls in his left hand, gently squeezing and rolling them while whining unabashedly, high and desperate and loud, so loud that it was bordering on screaming. But he was feeling so much, more than he ever had before, and the necessity of keeping quiet was just a distant thought at the back of his mind. He was sure his brain was numb from pleasure anyways.

He fleetingly wondered how sore he'd be the next day, too sore to attend his classes that was for sure. But that was okay. He'd chosen this day for a reason. He had never much cared for swords or any kind of weapons really anyways. The only reason he'd even agreed to learn it was to appease his father. And since he wasn't around at the moment, traveling across the country to negotiate with their neighbor kingdom's leader, Kurt didn't feel too guilty about neglecting the only real sort-of-responsibility he'd been given. He'd find a way to bribe his teacher so he'd keep his mouth shut and his dad would never know.

With a lot more strength than he thought he had left, he shuffled around until he managed to sit upright without having to slip his fingers out and then slowly began riding his hand, testing out the new position. It was a bit awkward because his arm was bent in a weird way and it wasn't really comfortable at all. But he was able to penetrate his hole much deeper at the new angle and his hand felt so much bigger than it did when he was laying down and he really couldn't have cared less about his arm when he felt like his ass was about to split open from being so stuffed.

After getting over the initial pain, he started riding in earnest, fast rocking motions that left him breathless and panting after a while, forcing him to slow down to a deep grinding, body stretching around his fist over and over and every time left him trying to swallow the loud groans trying to escape.

The sounds he was making were rising in pitch and volume and eventually he didn't even attempt to stay quiet anymore. He felt himself getting close again despite the fact that he wasn't even touching his cock, needing his free hand to balance himself. But it didn't matter, the fullness of his ass was enough to get him off.

He was on the brink of orgasm when a loud gasp from somewhere behind him registered, making him freeze to an immediate halt, his hips still and his breath coming out in irregular patterns. He was scared to turn around, so scared to find one of their guards standing there in the threshold, eyes judging and with a biting remark on the tip of their tongue, the only thing stopping them from insulting him being the fact that the consequences they'd face would hardly be worth it.

The door didn't close, the intruder making no move to leave, and Kurt thought that this was worse than slurs thrown his way. He was still panting harshly, still had like half of his arm stuck up his ass, and he was afraid to turn around, afraid to see the contempt. But whoever burst through the door like that had no business being there in the first place and Kurt was going to give them a piece of his mind, he would make them wish they'd nev—

Oh.

All words died and he drew a blank when he saw Blaine, his _teacher_ Blaine, standing there, mouth hanging open and eyes wide as saucers. He extracted the hand from his ass, working as quickly as he could without hurting himself because it was just awkward sitting there with his ass still clenching around his hand and wrist, cock sticking straight out in front of him and ready to shoot. He resolutely ignored the fact that he was so open that he couldn't even clench his hole closed anymore and picked up the soiled sheet to cover himself with.

Then he gathered all his courage and lifted his head so he could stare Blaine straight in the eyes. Challenging him. He was more than a little surprised to find them dark, almost black, blown wide with... lust? His gaze traveled down, eyes finding the bulge in Blaine's pants quickly, the cotton stretched tightly across his apparently rather impressive manhood. That was all the confirmation he needed and he pushed the sheet he'd draped over his body away, baring himself to the soldier.

"You can stay, I want you to, Blaine. And I know that you want it too." he said with an obvious look at Blaine's crotch. Blaine could say no, Kurt was giving him a choice, but he very much hoped that Blaine would stay. The outline of his dick looked promising, big enough to satisfy his needs.

He didn't respond verbally, but he finally closed the door shut behind himself and began shedding his clothes while stepping further into Kurt's spacious room, stopping at the foot of his huge bed when he was completely naked. Kurt crawled backwards and reclined against his pillows, hand coming down to stroke his cock back to life and Blaine climbed in next to him, turning his head with just enough force to make a shiver run down Kurt's back, and then he kissed him, wet and without much technique but somehow it was perfect nonetheless.

"I'd like to stay." he breathed into his ear when they parted before latching onto his collarbone and starting to suck a mark into his skin. Kurt smiled and tilted his head back to give Blaine more space to mark, his skin a canvas for Blaine to draw on and his body for Blaine to use how he wanted.

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think :) The rest will be up tomorrow or something, just have to get the last bit finished!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uh, yeah. I'm back :) Ehm, enjoy the porn?**

**And if you want, follow me on tumblr, same name as here :)**

* * *

When Blaine went to fetch the prince for dinner, as he seemed to have forgotten that he was supposed to show at precisely 6pm and punctuality was a must, he was preparing himself to get snapped at because the prince had been getting increasingly moody lately and had gotten a lot more adamant about people letting him have his personal space and respecting his privacy.

He hadn't exactly volunteered to do the job, but Kurt seemed to have higher tolerance for him than any of the other knights, everyone knew that though no one had any clue why that was, and they had unanimously voted for him to find the king's son.

So here he was, making his way to the royal family's private quarters situated at the other side of the castle, dreading having to face the wrath that was an angry Kurt Hummel. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight he walked in on when he burst through the door without knocking after hearing muffled noises similar to those of a dying man.

There was Kurt, the _prince_ Kurt whom he taught how to use weapons and whatnot, whom he was a _teacher_ to, rocking down on what seemed to be a good portion of his arm buried in his ass. His instincts told him to flee, but his traitorous cock demanded he take what was so beautifully presented to him in the most alluring manner possible. He could just slide right into that open hole, no further preparation needed, and finally claim the boy as his, do exactly what he'd been doing to him in all of his less-than-appropriate dreams.

He decided to listen to his cock on this, consequences be damned.

Blaine was about to pounce when he realized that he should probably announce his presence beforehand because he was just creepily staring at Kurt fucking himself very enthusiastically and he didn't want his prince to have a heart attack or something when he inevitably discovered that he'd been lurking.

He was just about to slowly step further into the boy's room when Kurt started _really_ making noise, moaning and groaning and whining and panting as he sunk down even further on his arm, and Blaine failed to suppress a loud gasp.

All movement stopped abruptly and all that could be heard now was Kurt's harsh breathing and his own heart pounding — though that could have been his imagination — and Blaine shrunk back and stared wide-eyed as Kurt caught his breath and then slowly turned around to regard him, his eyes narrowed to tiny slits.

He fought to keep his own wide eyes on the prince's and not _elsewhere_, tried to regain his composure as Kurt retracted his arm and covered himself with his sheet before he turned back around to look at him, somehow managing to make him feel put on the spot despite it being him who had just been walked in on.

Kurt gave him a once over, gaze lingering on his crotch, where Blaine knew there was nothing hiding his erection, before coming to rest on his face.

When he finally spoke, the words coming out of his mouth were even more perplexing than the fact that he hadn't yet been kicked out with a promise to be beheaded, made Blaine think he was having a _very_ elaborate dream he'd wake up from soon, drenched in sweat and belly decorated with spurts of cum. But, he thought, if it was a dream, there wouldn't be any repercussions anyways and if it actually was really happening and not just his imagination running wild, than Kurt just gave him an invitation to _join_ him and who was he to decline?

It was his job to fulfill his prince's every desire. His prince obviously needed a good fucking if the gaping entrance winking at him from between the spread legs was any indication, wished to have that greedy hole filled with Blaine's cock, and he was more than happy to abide.

He remembered to shut the door and then stripped until he was naked and fully on display. He stood at the foot of Kurt's bed and stared as Kurt pushed the covers off of himself again and reclined back against the huge mountain of pillows, baring — offering himself — to Blaine.

Without wasting anymore time, Blaine got in next to him and pulled him into a rough kiss.

"I'd like to stay." he murmured and started decorating the boy's protruding collarbones with hickeys and bite marks, encouraged by the high whines Kurt was unashamedly letting out. He slapped the prince's hand away when he saw him tugging at his cock and wrapped his own fingers around the hard flesh, stroked him in a tight fist until Kurt was desperately bucking up into his hand while making the most delicious sounds known to mankind.

It would be so easy to just let him come, scream his way through a powerful orgasm before fucking into his loose and pliant body, but he'd been waiting so long for this, he wasn't going to have this end for one of them before it had really started. Despite, he wanted to feel Kurt clenching around him when he came on his cock.

He let go of Kurt's cock and started trailing his hand down over his balls, squeezing gently before reaching the stretched hole. He moaned out loud when he traced his fingers around the rim, felt the muscle trying to clench closed but being unable to because he was so throughly fucked out.

"Blaine, don't tease, _pleeease_!" Kurt clung to him, trailing kisses down his neck and chest, sucking first on one nipple, then the other, all the while begging for him to just get on with it.

Unable — and unwilling — to wait any longer, he started slipping his fingers in, one by one, until he was up to five, Kurt's walls gripping his digits tightly. And he was so responsive, too, moaning, whining and begging for Blaine to give him _more, more, more_. And no one, not even a hardened guy like Blaine himself, could ever even attempt to resist those desperate pleas. Resolve gone, he pushed his whole fist in once before taking the hand out and swiftly replacing it with his thick, slicked up cock.

"So fucking good," he groaned and stilled, let Kurt adjust to the impressive size of him. Despite having taken a fist he was tight, so fucking tight.

"Yeah, fuck me." Kurt shifted his hips, making Blaine's cock slip in another inch. Blaine took that as his sign that Kurt was ready and bottomed out with one deep thrust, reveling in the scream the prince let out when Blaine hit what he was pretty sure was the boy's prostate.

Not bothering to build up to anything, he started with a punishing pace, pounding into him and pushing him a little further up on the mattress with every shove of his hips. Kurt had his long legs wrapped around his waist, heels digging into the top of his ass and arms looped around Blaine's neck and midsection.

His nails were scratching faint red lines into his back, but that just added to the sensation, made everything even better. Blaine leaned down and captured the boy's lips in a deep kiss, sucking on his tongue and swallowing his desperately high moans.

"Been wanting this for so long," Kurt confessed and Blaine didn't know what exactly he was referring to, if it was being fucked like that, or being fucked by _Blaine_, but god, he hoped it was a combination of both.

"Me, too, baby," he stroked a hand through Kurt's sweaty bangs and looked him in his lust-blown eyes for a second before connecting their lips again, nibbling on his plump bottom lip. "Have been dreaming of this for _months_," he shared and hoped it wasn't going to come back and bite him in the ass later.

But it seemed Kurt was too far gone, in the throws of pleasure, and his words didn't fully register anyways. A fact he had mixed feelings about but maybe it really was for the best, he mused.

Despite his thoughts going haywire, his rhythm never faltered and it wasn't long before Kurt was getting close to coming, the friction on his cock between their writhing bodies more than enough to get him off even though just the girth of Blaine's huge cock would have probably been enough. He angled his hips higher so Blaine would hit his spot every time and Blaine started fucking him harder and faster when he felt his own orgasm approaching.

It wasn't long before Kurt came between their stomachs, letting out a deafening scream that could probably be heard on the other side of the enormous castle, but Blaine was so far beyond caring with Kurt's ass clenching around his cock like it never wanted to let him go and after only a few more hard thrusts, he came with an almighty yell, shooting his load deep into the prince's hole. The rode out their highs together and when they were done, Blaine just barely managed to roll onto his side before his arms gave out from exhaustion and he landed face first in a plush pillow.

—

They were just lying around in the rumpled and come-covered sheets, basking in the afterglow. Blaine had Kurt wrapped up in his arms and was well on his way to falling into a deep slumber, all thoughts of getting Kurt to the dining room forgotten. The others must have been suspicious by now and he was surprised — and very, very thankful — that no one had come to check on them.

"I don't think I will be able to walk tomorrow." Kurt said, false regret lacing his voice while his eyes danced with glee. He was secretly thrilled that he now had an excuse for why he couldn't participate in any sword-related activities meant to take place the next day and, best of all, he just got his ass fucked by a huge cock and came the hardest he ever had.

Blaine chuckled and blinked one eye open, muscles still loose from the powerful orgasm he'd just had. "You're going to have to come up with a good excuse, sweetheart. Preferably one that won't get me killed." he joked, but Kurt could hear that he was serious. He wasn't stupid. He knew that it was highly frowned upon for a prince and a soldier to have relations and that Blaine would have to fear the worst was this thing between them going to somehow come out.

"Hmm. Food poisoning sounds like a viable excuse, doesn't it? And I'm going to need you to tend to me all day." his voice dropped to a low purr as he climbed into his lover's lap and made himself comfortable.

* * *

**THE END.**

**(Or maybe not. I don't know if I should make this a longer, multi-chaptered fic and let them fall in love and stuff?)**

* * *

**Please leave me a review :)) Also, tell me if you'd like for me to make this into a longer fic! Thanks guys :) Also, I tend to write everything I write, but I really really love the end, I don't know why... yeah.**


End file.
